


In My Mind

by UglyTwinkBoi



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde
Genre: The Psychology of the Individual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyTwinkBoi/pseuds/UglyTwinkBoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was it like to be Jekyll after he drank that potion?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Mind

The first time was the worst. After that potion had burned his throat and the crippling pain had struck his temples, Dr Henry Jekyll hated what he had done immediately.

But then, he felt himself becoming bitter; shrugging off the niceties of his original character; felt himself digging down into the darkest, deepest recesses of his mind, where he kept his hate of the world. It was there that Hyde fed, where kept alive, where he became stronger.

After that, Jekyll felt his teeth rattle and move, where the back ones became savage points. Lips curled into a snarl. Eyes burned and prickled. Muscles stiffened and hardened. Body let go and became someone else's... Hyde's...

Terrible things he did... murder... assault... but he was so free. No one suspected a thing. No one thought to point the finger at the quiet old doctor holed up in his laboratory.

Hyde had his own spot in Jekyll's mind. And that spot, that corner of foggy darkness, got bigger every day. More and more of his mind became a slave to Edward Hyde. The darkness raging in his mind to get out. To gain more control. To have _full_ control.

As the days turned into weeks, and the weeks turned into months, Jekyll started to realise that there was no escape; he couldn't just drop all contact with Hyde, the darker being lived inside of him... was slowly becoming him.

The half of his brain that Hyde had not taken over screamed at him to make an antidote. But he never had time; Hyde leapt forward every time he sat down to write, to plan a recipe. Hyde was not just something that was controlled by the potion, not just something that was controlled by he, Jekyll; Hyde was, and always had been, his own person, with his own thoughts and urges, his own humour and his own decisions. He could decide not to be controlled... and he had decided that as soon as Jekyll had created him. It was the only thing that Jekyll could say he had done as Hyde: create him. For, although he tried to fool himself, Dr Jekyll certainly could not control Mr Hyde.

So he gave up.

He surrendered.

He gave himself completely to his darker being. For there was no escape; ever since he had made that potion, planned it, drank it, he had been setting himself up to fall. Each time that he drank that potion, he gave up a little bit more of himself.

Until he hadn't a choice anymore.

Until he had become Hyde completely and fully.

Until there was no more Jekyll and Hyde. But rather... just Hyde.

And in a cruel irony considering the being's name, Jekyll hid away. He would exist somewhere in Hyde's mind, just as the dark man had in his own mind. And perhaps, Jekyll's part of Hyde's brain would take over the dark, murky expanse until Hyde was banished and the roles were reversed to their rightful order: Jekyll and Hyde - Hyde in Jekyll's mind - instead of Hyde and Jekyll - Jekyll in Hyde's brain.

Except they would never find that out, because Hyde released his dark clasp upon the world. With Jekyll's life, he also ended his own.

And the world carried on as before.


End file.
